


A Study In Mashed Potatoes

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cooking, It's fluffy!, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mashed Potatoes, Sherlock's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's cooking for John. </p><p>Sherlock doesn't know how to cook potatoes. </p><p>Hilarity and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Mashed Potatoes

Sherlock was waiting for John to get home, because he wanted to surprise him with a homemade dinner.

The two men had been in a relationship for six months, and Sherlock was slowly learning about showing affection and sentiment towards the ex-soldier. It was difficult.

One of the things that he knew he could do was cook. Or so he thought.

The chicken was baking perfectly in the oven, and a bottle of John’s favorite wine was sitting on the table. He was steaming carrots and broccoli as well, and those were going well.

What was not going well, however, were the mashed potatoes.

He had borrowed Mrs. Hudson’s Kitchen Aid mixer to make them, and had added a couple of spices and milk and sour cream to make them creamy and fluffy, like his mum used to make them.

But one of Sherlock Holmes’s many talents isn’t cooking, especially when it comes to vegetables.

Especially vegetables like potatoes.

So, when John came up the steps (carrying groceries and his briefcase, full of cases; limping slightly; shoulder is in pain), he came in to find a bottle of uncorked wine on the table, the wonderful smell of chicken and vegetables, and the kitchen (which became devoid of experiments so Sherlock could attempt to cook) and his lover covered in partially cut up and mashed potatoes, milk, and sour cream.

Sherlock looked a little worse for wear. His erratic black curls had milk and sour cream in them; his tight fitting black shirt and black slacks were covered in bit of potato and other deitrus; and there was a smudge of potato under the consulting detective’s left quicksilver eye.

John took one look at his flatmate and cracked up laughing.

Sherlock was not amused. In fact, he looked positively confused.

The doctor saw his look of confusion and came over, kissing his lover’s cheek. “You look so adorable right now, what was all of this about?” he asked.

“I wanted to make a dinner for you, to show how much I appreciate you. You know I have a harder time expressing it in words. . .” Sherlock mumbled, turning away to pull out the warm and done chicken breasts. “I had a bit of a problem with the potatoes. . .”

John chuckled warmly. “Love, you didn’t have to do that, I already know,” he said, kissing him gently. “But I do appreciate it.”

“I got you your favorite wine,” the embarrassed detective mumbled some more, blushing a little.

“Mmm, I see that, thank you. Now, let’s see what’s. . . ahh. Sher, do you know how to check potatoes to see if they’re cooked?”

“Of course I. . . no.”

John chuckled and transferred the rest of the potato mixture into a microwave safe bowl and put it in the microwave for ten minutes, also checking the vegetables before setting them aside. “Everything else looks very good, love,” he said, returning to Sherlock and starting to unbutton his shirt.

“John. . .”

“Oh, relax, love, I’m just getting this off so it can be washed,” the soldier soothed, knowing how much the detective enjoyed having his clothes removed by him.

Their lips came together in a crashing kiss that was full of passion and delight, Sherlock pulling John closer to him by tugging on his hips, while John’s hands knotted themselves in his lover’s erratic curls. Tongues met and dueled for dominance, the detective’s chest half bared from the soldier undressing him, the latter’s knit jumper chafing pleasantly against his skin.

“Someone needs a shower after dinner,” John purred seductively against Sherlock’s lips.

“Only if my blogger’s in it,” he murmured back, nibbling along his lover’s lip, causing the blogger to shudder and give a soft moan.

“Well played. It’ll happen,” the shorter man promised, closing his eyes and surrendering to the pleasure.

The beeping of the microwave caught the two men bent over the kitchen table, John on bottom while Sherlock kissed and grinded on him.

“Potatoes. Eat, then play, doctor’s orders,” the former managed to gasp out.

A deep, throaty chuckle emitted from the younger man. “Of course, my dear doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
